


milk

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lactation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the line, Kageyama's hand has come to press flat against his chest, warm on his nipple and Hinata barely even notices until he's pressing down, like it's going to do anything. Hinata yelps, because it's uncomfortable, sore and there's too much pressure and Kageyama's dumb big hand is preventing anything useful from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk

**Author's Note:**

> some people wanted me to write this so i did????? (*^◇^)_旦

Hinata likes to think he's a pretty normal teenage boy. He loves eating, sleeping, volleyball. Maybe he's shorter than normal (maybe, just a little) and his hair definitely stands out, but aside from that, there's nothing particularly weird about him.

Except for one thing.

It's been happening for a while, and they've been to the doctor about it. It only happens every so often, so it's not like something he needs to worry about, but it's really, really weird. It's weird enough that he's had nightmares about people finding out at school, wakes up clutching his chest and making sure nothing has happened while he's sleeping.

The thing is, sometimes his nipples...leak. That's how he would describe it, because other things are too weird to even consider. He doesn't know why, but it's apparently not detrimental to his health or anything, just his emotional well-being. He's usually able to tell when it's about to happen, so accidents can be avoided, because literally nothing would be worse than being in the middle of a volleyball game when his shirt starts sticking to his skin with two suspicious wet patches and he has to run off to the bathroom and wail into his jersey.

Hinata can usually avoid it, when he gets the weird tight and tender feeling around his chest, slapping two extra thick medical bandages over them and hoping for the best, because he is not missing practice just for some weird anomaly he has to sometimes deal with. And it's worked so far, because not that much comes out.

He can deal with this weird thing that happens, he tells himself, as long as it doesn't interfere with volleyball.

Xxx

Maybe it's because he's getting older, but the next time it happens, when his chest is sore and tingling, the bandages don't quite cut it. He's changing after practice, ignoring it like usual when he notices a gross damp feeling on the front of his shirt, and two dark spots where it's started to seep through. Hinata's face flushes and he looks around, panicked, hoping nobody has noticed, but he's alone in the club room, and nobody has said anything, so he thinks he's safe.

Still, he doesn't have anything else to put over them, so he has no choice but to tug his change of shirt on and hope for the best. At least he has his jacket to zip up, and hopefully he'll make it home before anything weird happens.

And then he runs into an unexpected road block. Kageyama is waiting for him outside, grabbing his arm before he hops through the door because they always go home together, that's right, and Hinata could kick himself for forgetting to consider this.

“You okay?” Kageyama asks on the way home, because Hinata's maybe hunching a little, trying to make himself (his chest) as inconspicuous as possible in case anything bleeds through.

“Yeah!” Hinata chirps back, because he can see the end, he can see the part where they go their separate ways and he'll be okay, he'll be fine, Kageyama is turning and following him towards his house oh god.

Today seems to be a forgetful one, because Kageyama has to remind his bewildered expression that they're studying together today, stupid, reach down and smack him on the head and Hinata could yell to the heavens at whoever up there must hate him. He can't even fold his arms over his chest because he has his bike to wheel home.

It's okay, he tells himself, while Kageyama gives him suspicious glances for being so quiet. He can make it home, put some new bandages on, and Kageyama will never know. Just the thought of him finding out has Hinata's stomach clenching, and he can't even consider the possibility because he might puke up his nerves.

“Hold on, let me change,” Hinata says, when they're in his room and he's unzipping his jacket and he's almost home-free. But Kageyama's looking at him and something is wrong. Hinata glances down.

The front of his shirt is damp.

His arms immediately fold over his chest and he tries to pretend his face isn't flushing bright red with the way Kageyama is staring at him. He tries “I spilled something” and “it's sweat” but Kageyama's still looking at him, eyes wide and head tilted and oh man, he's getting closer. His hands are warm on Hinata's arms when he pries them away to look at his chest, and Hinata ignores the way his heart leaps in his throat at Kageyama's eyes on him like that.

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asks, peering through the cotton of the shirt, seeing the bulge the bandages make.

Hinata shakes his head, and then nods it, and doesn't know which lie to go with that will have Kageyama believing him and backing off and letting him escape. Obviously he's gone with the wrong one when Kageyama says “let me see” and is suddenly lifting his shirt, peeling it up and Hinata feels absolutely petrified, frozen to the spot.

“Is it like, pus or something, because that's gross and you should probably get that checked out.” Kageyama's talking while his fingers catch the edge of the damp bandage, peel it up and no, no, no, Hinata feels tears pricking at the corner of his eyes because this is so humiliating and Kageyama will know and he'll tell everyone and—and his fingers are pressing against the skin and that feels kind of good.

No, Hinata tells himself, it doesn't, because this is mortifying and he's going to find out. Maybe it's stopped, he thinks, desperate, maybe this is a false alarm and it's all come out at once and that's why it's so wet right now. He knows that's not the case when he feels something warm dribble out down his skin and against Kageyama's pressing fingers.

Hinata watches, face red, while Kageyama pulls his hand away. His eyes are confused, nose scrunched like he's thinking, while he peers at his fingers.

“Milk,” he says, sudden and slow, and Hinata guesses he should be an expert at this by now because he's always drinking it. “Hinata-”

“I know,” he wails, covering his face with his hands, “It happens sometimes and it's so, so weird, I know, okay, don't tell anyone please?” The words are bubbling out of his mouth and he feels like he could die right now. “It only happens sometimes and it's never been this bad and I'm sorry, I-”

“You're not sick, are you?” Kageyama speaks up, cutting him off, and his voice is more worried than disgusted. It has Hinata peeking through his fingers as he shakes his head. Now that his words have been cut off, he can't seem to find them anymore.

Kageyama looks at his fingers again, and then his hand is pressing back against Hinata's chest and he flinches, because a) that's weird and b) he's not used to being touched there. He doesn't even like to touch himself there, because it's weird and he prefers just to not think about it.

But Kageyama's fingers do feel kind of nice against the warm, tender skin.

“Does it hurt?” Kageyama's brows are furrowed and it's weird that he's actually not freaking out about this, but then again, it's Kageyama, and he's never been very normal. Hinata shrugs.

“It gets a little sore, but it's not really a big deal...it's just...a pain to deal with.” Hinata's cheeks are still burning and he still wants to disappear but Kageyama is taking this surprisingly well. He sounds more worried than disgusted, and makes Hinata feel warm. Maybe he can just put new bandages on and they can get back to studying like they'd planned-

“Maybe you could just...squeeze it all out, or something.” Hinata looks up in horror at Kageyama's completely serious face. “You can't play volleyball like that.” 

It's true, Hinata doesn't think he can play if it's this bad, it's getting uncomfortable and tight and just thinking about it makes him feel even more miserable than he already does. He must look more crestfallen than he'd mean to because Kageyama's eyes narrow even more, the scary look he gets when he's concerned.

“Have you tried that before?” he says, and Hinata shakes his head.

“Touching it feels gross, so I just...let it finish, I guess.” His chest is starting to feel cold and he really wants to just tug his shirt back down and go change. “I'll sit out for a few days and tell the captain I'm not feeling well, and-”

Kageyama looks shocked and horrified. “We have a game coming up,” he says. “We need to practice. I can't do it without you, dumbass.”

The words send a spark down Hinata's spine and he feels like if this weren't the worst situation ever, he would be grinning from ear to ear right now.

Somewhere along the line, Kageyama's hand has come to press flat against his chest, warm on his nipple and Hinata barely even notices until he's pressing down, like it's going to do anything. Hinata yelps, because it's uncomfortable, sore and there's too much pressure and Kageyama's dumb big hand is preventing anything useful from happening.

“That hurts, stupid!” Hinata smacks his hand away and covers himself protectively. Kageyama does look a little guilty, but there's something on his face that tells Hinata he's about to try again. “Don't,” he says, “I can do it myself.”

“So do it.” Kageyama folds his arms and watches as Hinata gingerly pokes at his chest, because he's never touched it before. He doesn't like touching it when it's like this. Kageyama waits and watches for about five minutes before he's gripping Hinata's hands and yanking them away, and suddenly there are callused fingers around his nipples and Kageyama squeezes, gentle this time, and-

Actually, it doesn't feel too bad.

Kageyama's hands are warm, and it feels like he's doing his best not to hurt when he presses the skin. Hinata flushes when he feels something drip out, peeks at Kageyama's intense expression as he watches.

“Hinata,” he says, suddenly, “When moms get like this, the babies suck it out, right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but I'm not a mom.” Hinata shifts his shoulders as Kageyama continues to squeeze gently with his fingers.

“Okay, but it's still the same, kind of. And you can't play volleyball like this.” Kageyama's eyes flick up to his and then Hinata realizes what he's saying, sees that look in his eyes that he only gets when he's absolutely focused on something, determined, and...well, he's right. Maybe it will work. It's not weird, or anything, or at least it's not weirder than what's already happening.

That's how Hinata ends up on his back, shirt rucked up over his chest and Kageyama straddling his hips. It's kind of a weird position, but Hinata wants to get this over with, wants to play volleyball tomorrow morning more than anything. Besides, Kageyama's right, it's easier than doing it standing up.

Kageyama's mouth has been on him before, a few times, but then it's lips touching lips and not anywhere near Hinata's nipples. There's a nervous fluttering in his stomach because he's never done this before and what if it's weird, or what if it hurts, or what if it doesn't help and he still can't play volleyball. Kageyama glances up at him and then there's a warm hand ruffling through his hair.

“I'll toss to you after,” he says, and Hinata does grin this time.

There's warm breath against his skin when Kageyama leans down, and Hinata screws his eyes closed because he doesn't want to watch. Maybe that's why it's such a shock when warm lips ghost over the skin, when a hot wet tongue dips out and slides over and around his nipple and it actually feels...really, really nice. Soothing, kind of, and Hinata feels his body relaxing just a little because maybe this isn't so bad. It's not weird, Kageyama's just helping him out of an already awkward situation.

And then Kageyama's lips slide over him and he sucks in and oh, the noise Hinata makes sends all the blood to his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Kageyama looks up, worried, and Hinata nods his head.

“It's just weird,” he says, face burning, and vows to keep his mouth shut. “Keep going. You said you would.”

So Kageyama nods, leans back in, and he's sucking again, gentle around Hinata's sensitive nipple and Hinata fists his hands in the sheets because it feels so strange but not at all bad. It's a little sore, still, but it's a nice burn, the way Kageyama sucks just a little harder. His fingers come up to knead the skin around the point of interest, and Hinata's head tips back and he bites his lip, hard. There are whines in the back of his throat that he can't really muffle, but he does his best, and if Kageyama notices, he doesn't say anything.

Suddenly, he's feeling something coming out and Kageyama's warm tongue runs over him, licking up whatever's leaking and oh god he's actually got it in his mouth, he's not spitting it out like Hinata guesses he'd thought he would. Kageyama is suckling at his chest and Hinata feels the heat from his face start to pool between his legs.

He should tell Kageyama to stop, to take the missed practice and get over it, but now he sort of doesn't want to. He feels guilty, like he's using Kageyama's kindness for something dirty, but the way it feels is so amazing he doesn't think he can even form words if he opens his mouth.

Kageyama keeps going, squeezing the skin with his rough fingers and Hinata can't help but try and rub his legs together to relieve pressure, hoping Kageyama doesn't notice.

But he's sitting up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and oh man, he probably noticed.

“Yeah, it's milk,” is all he says, and Hinata stares.

“Of course it's milk, idiot!” he snaps, cheeks pink, because what else would it be? He's so busy snapping at him that he doesn't realize his chest feels better until Kageyama pokes it, looking self-satisfied. Oh.

Now that Hinata's looking, he realizes the other one is sort of puffy comparatively. Maybe that's why it's sore, he reasons, when he slides his hand up to gingerly poke at it. He's about to maybe actually thank Kageyama, when his hand is pushed away again and Kageyama's fingers are slipping under the bandage still taped against the other one.

“Wait,” Hinata says, because it's sticky and it hurts to take it off, but Kageyama's already peeling. Instead of ripping it off, though, he's being slow, pressing down the skin with his other hand to make the tape come off easier. Hinata's back arches up; whether it's into Kageyama's touch or trying to lessen the sting of the tape, he's not sure, and doesn't really want to think about.

“I'm almost done,” Kageyama says, massaging Hinata's chest with his hand, and it's so weirdly gentle and un-Kageyama that Hinata flushes again. All he can do is nod, chew at his lip and pretend he's not half-hard with Kageyama sitting on top of him, kneading around his nipple with his fingers.

A tongue sweeps across the warm skin when Kageyama leans down, and Hinata arches just a little again because he hasn't mentally prepared himself for the next assault. A noise escapes his lips when Kageyama's lips clamp around him, and he feels his pants getting tighter. This time, Kageyama's sucking more deeply, more insistently, like he's gotten the hang of this and it's not weird at all. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Kageyama really, really likes milk.

Just thinking about it is making Hinata ache. This is weird, he tells himself, more weird than his chest leaking, more weird than Kageyama sucking it, because he's getting hard at the feeling of Kageyama's lips warm and wet around him and the pressure when he sucks in, the feeling of something coming out and the idea that Kageyama's actually...drinking it.

Kageyama shifts on top of Hinata, suddenly, and there's horror welling up in his chest because he's going to notice, he's going to find out that Hinata's getting turned on from this. He tries to think of an excuse (“this always happens, it's just a thing” or “you're the one sucking my chest, asshole”), but before he can open his mouth, Hinata feels something rub against the tent in his shorts and then Kageyama's suddenly stopping dead. Hinata considers shoving Kageyama off, punching him and running, but he might not even have to do anything because Kageyama's sitting up, probably fed up with how weird this is by now.

Instead, they lock eyes, and Kageyama's face is surprisingly as red as Hinata's is, color high on his cheeks. He looks sort of pained, almost, but this is the face Hinata's seen on him after they kiss, once, and he knows maybe...maybe Kageyama is excited, too.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, fingers twisting nervously in the sheets of his bed.

But Kageyama doesn't respond; he just shifts forward, and suddenly he's slipping between Hinata's legs instead of perched on top of them and Hinata feels his thighs pushed outwards as Kageyama's hips settle against him and he can't help the noise that tears itself out of his throat. There's something hard pressing against the bulge in his pants, and yeah, that's definitely Kageyama's...thing, and when their eyes meet again, he looks upset and embarrassed and Hinata is sort of relieved to know he's not alone in this.

“Is that...okay?” Kageyama's voice is rough and low, and sends shivers down Hinata's body. He just nods, because he doesn't want to hear what his voice sounds like with Kageyama's weight pressing down on the place desperate for friction.

And then Kageyama's arching back down, pressing his hips against Hinata's either accidentally or intentionally, and sliding his mouth back over Hinata's nipple and he can't help but jerk his hips up, rub them against the weight pressing down. He's making small noises and he knows it, but he doesn't care at this point, not with Kageyama's fingers rubbing circles against his skin while he laps at his chest, sucks in hard.

Hinata's hips stutter up, and Kageyama pushes his down in a low, swift motion, and Hinata doesn't know how he's still coherent. Or maybe he isn't, actually, because when he opens his mouth to say something, all that comes out is a stream of Kageyama's name, whiny and embarrassing and begging for more contact. The pressure in his chest is amazing and unbearable all at once.

Kageyama keeps sucking until it starts to hurt, when Hinata doesn't feel there's anything more coming out but it still feels kind of good, the sore tugging at his skin. He moves off, however, and Hinata watches, feeling heavy and hot, keeps watching as Kageyama slides up and presses their lips together, presses his hips down, and suddenly Hinata's arching up and he can't even kiss properly because he just keeps saying Kageyama's name over and over as he actually cums in his shorts.

Xxx

After, Hinata curls up with his back stubbornly to Kageyama's chest, refusing to look at him because Kageyama has just finished doing the unthinkable.

“It didn't taste that bad,” Kageyama says, like that's what's bothering him, and Hinata kicks back to hit his shin. He's rubbing at his chest with his hands, because it's starting to feel sore now, although it's a lot better than a little while ago. Kageyama is shifting, likely due to the discomfort of the mess in his own pants, which is one small blessing to come out of this whole thing. That, and the way Kageyama's nuzzling into his hair while Hinata ignores him.

“You made it all sore and weird,” he says, finally. Kageyama huffs against the top of his head, breath warm, and then his hands are shoving Hinata's away and cupping against his chest. Hinata wants to shove him away, but it feels kind of good; Kageyama's hands are bigger and the way he's soft and careful makes Hinata feel warm and tired.

“You can play volleyball now, though,” he says, finally, when Hinata has relaxed against him, and it does perk him up a bit. Although...

“You promised to toss to me.” Hinata turns his head to see the flush still on Kageyama's cheeks at their position, their close proximity. Kageyama opens his mouth, scrunches his nose like he's going to protest, but then he just rolls his eyes.

“Yeah,” he says. “Now?”

Hinata agrees to wait until tomorrow, when Kageyama isn't warm and lazy against him and his chest isn't still strange and tingly. Kageyama's fingers are making it feel better, and he doesn't really want to move, even for volleyball.

He's starting to drift off, feeling the heat of Kageyama's heartbeat against his back, when there's a sleep whisper against his hair.

“It's a good thing I like milk, dumbass,” Kageyama grunts, and Hinata swears he could kill him except...yeah, it kind of is.

(And if Kageyama helps him out sometimes, when his body is deciding to be weird and annoying, then it's just because he probably really, really likes milk.)


End file.
